First Order Stormtroopers
First Order Stormtroopers are a fictional military organization featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. They are considered part of the official canon and first appeared in the 2015 feature film, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. Overview Stormtroopes are the armored ground troop soldiers of the First Order. They are characterized by their stark white body armor, and their complete obedience to the chain of command. Stormtroopers are made up of human stock, which are mostly male, though some are female, including their direct leader, Captain Phasma. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; 2015, Lucasfilm, Ltd.; Bad Robot. History In the years following the Battle of Endor, a new Imperial regime was established under the leadership of Supreme Leader Snoke. Known as the First Order, they employed their own cadre of Stormtroopers, who were culled from human stock, rather than the clones used decades earlier during the Clone Wars. Human babies were taken from colony worlds raised to become servants of the First Order. They were brainwashed into being the perfect trooper, whose only function was to follow orders and obey the precepts of the Order. .]] Many troopers were stationed out of a First Order headquarters on Starkiller Base, which had been outfitted with an immense super-weapon, that channeled solar energy, which could then be used to destroy entire star systems. Carrying on the principals of the First Galactic Empire, the First Order sought to wipe out the remaining elements of the Jedi. General Hux discovered that a portion of a map leading to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker had made its way to the planet Jakku. Hux sent his Sith enforcer, Kylo Ren, and a contingent of Stormtroopers to Jakku to recover the map. Failing to find the map, they were then instructed to wipe out all of the villagers. Most of the troopers on hand obeyed the command immediately, and used laser weapons and flame throwers to completely burn the village to the ground. One stormtrooper however, FN-2187, mustered the willpower to overcome his training, and refused to gun down innocent civilians. Soon after, he defected from the First Order and joined the Republic Resistance. Stormtroopers of note * FN-2187 - Also known as Finn. Defector. * Phasma - Captain of the First Order Stormtrooper bridgade. Notes & Trivia * As with even their predecessors, the Imperial Stormtroopers, there are specialty detachments within the First Order Stormtrooper Corps that requires alternative outfitting and/or special weaponry. This includes troopers designed for low-temperature environments (snowtroopers), riot control troopers armed with flamethrowers, and First Order TIE fighter pilots. * A unique weapon utilized by at least one stormtrooper on Takodana is an electrically charged bladed weapon, which enables a trooper to fight a combatant armed with a lightsaber. Such was the case when a Stormtrooper fought up against the defector, FN-2187. Redirects The following links redirect to this page. Some of these links serve as shortcuts, while others represent alternate ways in which this article may be addressed. * First Order trooper - Alternate. * First Order Stormtrooper - Singular. * First Order stormtroopers - Lowercase spelling. * First Order stormtrooper - Singular. Lowercase spelling. * First Order stormtroopers - Lowercase spelling. See also External Links * First Order Stormtroopers at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Sci-fi film stuff